


Girlfriend

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Draco Malfoy Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Shy Draco Malfoy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: (Draco Malfoy x Female!Reader)Draco is dating Pansy Parkinson. Or at least that's what (Y/N) thinks. Now, will Malfoy's plan work? Or will his plan fall apart at the last minute?





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: yep sent this and I love it. It is an amazing prompt.
> 
> "I'm just trying to find reasons to keep us talking, honestly."
> 
> A/N: I know that it took me a while to get to this but here you are dearie.
> 
> Warnings: nope. not even swearing.
> 
> Word Count: 657

She laughed loudly. A loud, screeching laugh. (Y/N) was not jealous. Ever.

So what was this emotion she was feeling right now?

She just wanted to spend as much time with Draco as Pansy or Blaise. Was that really too much to ask?

"Shh Pansy!" Draco hissed at the girl who was currently laughing so hard he was surprised she hasn't fallen over yet.

"Why are you saying that Draco?" Parkinson wheezed. "She's practically your girlfriend."

The blond haired boy scowled silently as his fellow Slytherin student continued chuckling. Quieter this time.

(Y/N) and he had spoken before. But they weren't even friends. Let alone dating.

Well, he was going to fix that. Soon.

"Pansy if you don't shut up this instant I will hex you so hard that your dead grandmother will feel it," he said calmly.

"Why?" questioned the girl, looking around. Aha! 

There, by the fountain was poor, innocent, little (Y/F/N). Oblivious to Draco standing there, blushing.

"Oh! Because there she is!" Pansy said as loudly as she could while obviously pointing in the direction of (Y/N).

"Pansy!" Draco panicked and tried to drag her away.

The commotion grabbed (Y/N)'s attention. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson messing around a few feet away.

Draco's hair had gotten sort of messy from trying to get Pansy away. It glinted softly in the setting sun.

Sighing loudly she got up from her space, dusted herself off and set off to her dorm.

"(Y/F/N) how nice to see you?" Pansy smiled as the girl passed her.

"Parkinson. Malfoy." the girl acknowledged them, briefly looking into Draco's dazzling grey eyes.

Draco who was still trying to drag Pansy off just nodded and blushed even more.

How was he going to go through with his plan if he couldn't even say one word to the girl?

"Rude." (Y/N) muttered as she walked away, just loud enough for her to hear.

"(Y/L/N)!" Draco yelled, catching up to her. "Glad I caught you."

"Hello, Draco. Why is that?" she questioned, suspicious that something was going on.

She rarely spoke to the brilliantly blond-haired boy.

"I just wanted to ask if you could help me study for the potions test next week?"

"Malfoy. What are you playing at? Is this a prank?" (Y/N) asked.

"What?" the blond said, utterly confused.

"You're the best at potions. Top of the class. Except maybe Granger. Why would you need my help?" 

"Fine. Then maybe I could help you?" he offered, running his hand through his hair as (Y/N) tried not to pass out.

"No, thanks. I don't need your help," she answered, slightly offended.

As she started walking to herbology he continued.

"Maybe I can walk you to lesson? Or to dinner later?" he suggested.

"Why? Don't you have plans with your girlfriend?"

After a confused look from Draco, she whispered. "Parkinson?"

He just laughed.

"No need to be a jerk about it! I get it you're in a happy relationship and I'm not! Happy now?" she yelled before setting off down the corridor.

Draco came to his senses quickly after and grabbed her arm gently.

"No! No! That's not it at all." he explained. "She's not my girlfriend. Honest."

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry." (Y/N) replied. She still had a chance. "So why were you asking to walk me to dinner and stuff?"

"I'm just trying to find reasons to keep us talking, honestly. So that I could ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Would...Would you..."

"Yeah? Go on." she prompted.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Draco mumbled.

"Yes."

"I knew you were going to say that. This was stupid. I shouldn't have asked. I knew...Wait! What?"

"Yes!" (Y/N) giggled.

He lifted her up and spun her around as they both laughed.

"Thank you (Y/N)," Draco whispered before kissing her passionately.

When they pulled away all he said was "I guess my plan worked."

This made his girlfriend laugh.


End file.
